End Day Season One
by Marxx2020
Summary: Geo has successfully eluded his past for quite some time. However, one mistake and old wounds get ripped open, forcing Geo to seek a new home for the first time in years.
1. Final Exam Part One

The plate of eggs had been mocking Garfield for two solid minutes. There was nothing else to eat in the house. No, all the food had been packed up with everything else. It was a cruel joke the universe, or more likely Cyborg had played on the changeling.

Move prep had begun two days earlier. Why he didn't just go shopping was a mystery to even himself. Garfield was no detective. He left that stuff to Dick. And he wasn't about to get up either. Not right after sitting down of course. After a few minutes, he knew he'd eventual forage for something. Someone had to have some snacks on them. Geo would be his first target.

Stretching himself, Garfield began his way down the hall. The two youngest Titans shared this corredor. Though, to his dismay Geo was not found. His mind wandered. If he knew Geo as well as he thought, then he'd have to go to their woodshop.

Predictably, Geo was finishing up his latest project.

"Hey bud, how's the chair going?" Asked Garfield.

Geo shrugged, "not too bad I guess," his voice stuttered a bit. "I'm not going to be able to finish this in time before the move though."

"Really? You've been working on it for a week man!" Said Garfield raising an eyebrow. "This might be the most time you've spent on a project."

"Yeah, the move certainly hasn't helped," said Geo shrugging once more.

It was time to change the discussion.

"So did you store away any snacks for the big move?" Asked Garfield.

Geo shook his head. "We're going to eat on the way, BB. Though maybe Cyborg might have something. Unless he left a plate of eggs for you again," Geo smirked.

Garfield lowered his shoulders and sighed. "Yeah, he did. I didn't eat anything last night since I thought the move was going to be smoother than this."

Geo chuckled a little. "You know Dick wouldn't want it to be any other way than not-smooth." He cleaned his hands, and sat next to his friend. "Anything bothering you?"

Garfield shook his head. "Not really at the moment. If we have to be on call I don't want to fight crime on an empty stomach."

"You weren't there for the meeting last night were you?" Asked Geo. "You were sick right?"

"Yeah, I was still having flu-like symptoms," explained Garfield.

"Well since you missed out, Dick called up the League, and explained the situation. They're sending in Aquaman and Clark to keep an eye on things. We shouldn't have to worry about crime fighting for the next few days," answered Geo.

"Phew that's a relief," said Garfield. "Now where do you think I could get some snacks?"

Geo laughed. "I'm sure you could honestly just ask Cyborg."

"Where did you see him last?" Asked Garfield.

"Last I saw, he was loading up things in the truck with Dick. Better yet, there might be food left over in there you could eat!" Said Geo beaming. "I'm getting a little hungry myself," he patted his stomach," so I might come join later on."

"Great! See you soon my man!" Said Garfield. They did a quick handshake, and he was off. Leaving Geo all by himself. Just the way he prefered it.

There was nothing wrong with his teammates, but now he could think for himself. Though, Beast Boy did have a point. This was the longest he had ever spent on a chair. Usually he could get things done in half the time. This was different.

He could feel the anger with every cut of the saw. He had missed his deadline by two days. Now the product would be sloppy since he was rushing. He blamed the move. Had Dick not had the impulse to seek out a better location, then this project would have been finished by now.

Geo could feel the anger boiling. He loved his team, but not at his own monetary cost. Being a super wasn't a comfortable lifestyle. He needed more.

He slammed the saw when the door opened. His face morphed into regret when he saw Starfire walk down the stairs.

"I'm sorry, I did not mean to bother you Geo. Is everything alright?" Asked Starfire.

Geo took a deep calming breath. "Yeah, everything's fine. I'm just struggling to finish this chair." He pointed at the half finished rocking chair.

Starfire's eyes lit up. "Your woodworking has always been impressive!"

"Thanks, I guess," said Geo. "It's not gonna be that great though."

"Why not?" Said Starfire. "You can just move it in the van could you not? The chair looks beautiful."

"If I do then I'll lose my rhythm," he explained. "When creating something, I often need to stay in the same place. If I go into a new environment, then I can't focus as clearly for some reason."

"Did you ask Robin if you could come back here?" Asked Starfire.

"I'm not sure he'd be okay with that," said Geo. "Since we've already sold the house to some local company, I can't exactly come back here."

"Oh. Well, I came down here to say we're ready to move your woodshop things when you are ready," explained Starfire.

Geo debated about the situation. If he delayed then he'd delay the move. Which would mean no new projects for a few days versus the one he completed. Although the itch was strong, he fought against it and went with the more sensible option.

"Yeah, tell the guys to start moving things now," said Geo levitating a few tools with the Force. The pair left the room to be stripped down by the other Titans.

The move itself took less time than Geo thought it would. Even though the new Tower was on the other side of town, Cyborg had found several weak points in the traffic, and they had made it under an hour more than normal.

Geo's face soured as they saw the new place. The outside looked like a downgrade. It reminded Geo of those somewhat fancy apartments college kids rented to say that they struggled during those years.

"Unpack everything, then meet me down in the new common room," said Robin. "The League called and said they want a mandatory meeting in three hours."

Grumbling, Geo forcefully grabbed his bags, and prepared his mind for the meeting.

Usually if the League calls for a meeting there can be one of two reasons. Reason number one was often just the end of the week report. It felt the closest to a job review Geo would ever get. Bruce always reviewed him, and those were the worst. Still, they were infinitely better than what was behind door number two.

There were special meetings if the League has viewed someone to be insubordinate. Since it was only Monday, Geo had a good bet it was the latter. And a pit crept up in his stomach as to who that one person might be.

Standing in front of Bruce Wayne was never easy. Geo didn't know if he prefered a hologram, or in person, because both were equally terrifying. Here, he stood in a suit. It was no question a power move. Geo felt his knees buckle slightly. He straightened out. Bruce's one rule was you could not show any weakness in front of the man.

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice," began Bruce. "I know you all are tired from the move, but there is a very serious violation we need to discuss."

Geo sat in silence. He wanted to speak, but it was like his body got possessed by a mute. There was nothing he could do.

"Look, I can explain what happened," began Robin. He broke from his normal stoic expression. Here he was genuinely worried. Although Geo couldn't hear it in his speech. "You know as well as I do what kind of being Geo is. Sometimes his demonic instincts get the better of him. We've been slowly working on it." Robin eyes darted to the side. "I'm sure in a few months everything will be normal."

Bruce sat in complete silence. No one else from the League dared to push back. The Titans was his baby.

Finally he spoke up. "Dick, I know how much work you guys have been putting in. But isn't it time that we consider nature? That thing is a demon. A ticking time bomb. If he has one more outburst during a mission he's gone. I've made up my mind. Meeting adjourned."

The room was so silent Geo could hear a pin drop. A sudden burst of anxiety filled his mind. He's been here for years, and suddenly one more slip up and he's done? In the moment he wanted nothing more than to kill Bruce Wayne. But then Bats would be proven right. Better to chill and prove him wrong later.

After they diverged, Robin caught Geo by the door. "Hey, I know you're frustrated with Bruce. We all have been at some point."

Geo rolled his eyes.

"But, we can't let that get to our head," said Robin. "You've been improving a lot the last few weeks. Pass the next exam, and I'm sure he'll let up a bit."

Geo sighed. "Dick, I appreciate the help, but what I need right now is some alone time. If we have a mission tonight, my head needs to be on you know?"

Dick nodded, and left him be. Geo sulked towards his room, and collapsed on the empty mattress. Who was he kidding? Until he got used to the new place, his mental state would be out of place. It took a while, but just as he was getting ready to settle in for the night, the mission alarm rang.


	2. Final Exam Part Two

Everyone was huddled around a hologram of the city. There were two red dots on the south side. Their targets. Geo tunneled in on them. Only one of the accomplices was known, and his face was shown on another screen. Geo wanted to curl up in a ball when he saw who it was. Another demon.

"These two have been causing havoc for the past few days. While there's been a slow uptick in crime, these two seemed to have planned this from the start," explained Robin.

"I recognize the one on screen," said Cyborg. "Geo and I had a patrol one night a few months ago, and recorded this dude's data."

Several bars appeared under his mug shot. All variables that went into someone's power level. His were all higher than average. Geo's hand began to shake a little. This was not going to be easy.

Robin nodded, "I figured he'd rear his ugly head sooner or later. However, his buddy complicates things. If they're both equal strength, then prepare your minds for a beatdown."

The air grew solemn like they were at a funeral. If all six of them couldn't defeat two enemies, then the League would have to step in. Everyone was thinking the same thing. Their job was on the line. None so much as Geo's.

"With that said, I've downloaded a plan onto your comms," said Robin.

"But can't we at least hash out a plan here?" Interrupted Geo. "I can't help but think we're setting ourselves up for failure."

Robin came around the table, and placed both hands on Geo's shoulders. Robin must have felt the tension in his voice. "Geo, bud we've all been through this countless times. Not to mention the two of us are the most experienced supers we've got on this team. Plus you're a Sayian! Take pride in your heritage and fight like legends! You can get through this mission!"

Geo's own pride swelled within him. Every word that came out of Robin's mouth was always genuine, one way or the other. With his belief in hand, Geo followed the rest of the Titans outwards to face one of his toughest enemies in the last few years.

The streets of Jump City were crowded no matter where you went during the night. Considered by tourist experts to be the 'Vegas of the Midwest,' it was a prime spot if you were a go-getter early twenty something young professional. It was also a prime location for villains. These guys however, were tourists.

Geo's part of the plan was simple. He'd be in the air with Raven and Starfire searching for places to cut the demons off. The other three would lure them out in the open. So far, no demons had been spotted.

Geo cleared his mind, and tried to search for their aura's. While demons could hide their power, their aura's were different than humans.

"Raven, have you sensed anything yet?" Asked Geo.

She shook her head. "I've been trying to sense them, but they're being difficult."

"Maybe if we raise our own power levels then they'd come to us?" Asked Starfire.

Geo shrugged. "It's worth a shot. Demons are attracted to power levels. We can't resist a fight."

The trio passively raised their power, and waited. Sooner or later one or both would show up. Based on their power, Geo figured they were ambitious. And ambitious demons made stupid decisions. He hoped this would be their last.

He didn't even have time to finish the thought, because the two trouble makers were speeding their way towards them. Geo nearly threw up when he sensed their power level. There was a good chance theirs was hidden while the data was being collected.

"We might have made a slight miscalculation on their power," said Geo sheepishly.

"Yeah, no shit," growled Raven. "If it was one, we'd be scratched up badly, but still alive. I don't know how we're going to handle two of them as long as we're split up like this."

"We can power through! As long as we find our friends we will be fine!" Said Starfire.

"Star, it's great you have that attitude, but we're on different ends of the city. It'll take about ten minutes for us to reach, and by that point the fight will have long been over," said Raven.

"Well then let us try to beat them in five!" Cheered Starfire.

They met face to face above an open field not too far outside of town. Geo figured a spot where little damage would be done was the smartest battleground.

The demons were wearing the same red sash around their fighting clothes.

"So, Geo what does the red sash mean?" Asked Raven as if she were reading his mind.

"It means we're very high ranking members of the Legionnaires," said one. "I am Dek, and this is my right hand man Zek."

"Creative," quipped Raven rolling her eyes.

"Not so fast little lady," said Zek. "You've got a quick mouth, but can you back it up? There's only one way to find out." The monster's smile sent shivers down Geo's spine.

"Hold on a minute Zek. Those two shouldn't concern us. What we want is the traitor," growled Dek.

The two locked eyes, and Geo found himself shaking even more. His past was catching up to him.

"Geo, what do they mean by traitor?" Asked Starfire. She had a worried look on her face, and was close to tears. Raven remained calm, but Geo could feel her anger.

"Well, you guys know that I'm one-third demon right?" He took a few quick breaths before continuing. "It's about time that I came clean and say I was born in hellworld."

"Hellworld?" Shouted Raven. "No wonder you're on thin ice with Batman! If he'd known that you'd never be on the team."

Geo nodded much to Raven's shock. "Yes, I wouldn't be here right now if I had told the truth. Bat's obsession with demons is honestly too much. I made it out alright, didn't I?"

Raven shook her head in disgust. "Did you really turn out okay though? You're a nice kid outside of the battlefield, but during it you're a monster. There's a reason Batman doesn't want you around, no matter your regular personality."

Geo began to feel his rage boil. "Raven, why would you say something like that to your own teammate right before a battle!" Uncontrollable rage filled his heart. He was proving both Raven, and Bruce right, but he didn't care. He swung with all his might. He wanted to hurt her.

Raven dodged, having anticipated the attack. She fired an energy beam, but Starfire deflected it.

"Both of you stop!" Pleaded Starfire. "You two are not each other's enemy! They are," she pointed towards the demons. "Please think about your next action carefully!"

Raven sighed, "Starfire I'm willing to give you this one. I'll pull Robin in for a meeting afterwards, but for now we fight together."

She extended her hand out, but Geo ignored it. Partially because he was trying to soothe his extreme anger. And partially in spite.

"Aww isn't that sweet Zek," said Dek mocking Starfire's voice. "They're using the power of friendship to ease all tension. Well I've got news for you hun," Dek raised his power level. "Demon's ain't got no time for friends."

Dek struck first, hitting Starfire with a powerful kick to the stomach. Starfire countered, and they were locked in.

"Geo, you fight the other one, I'm going to call back up!" Said Raven.

"Not so fast," said Zek hurling his body towards the witch. He slammed into Raven so hard that her impact left a small crater on the ground.

Struggling to get up, Raven wasn't prepared for his next body slam. Geo raced down towards her before Zek could land another blow. Even though Geo was six inches shorter, he blocked Zek's kick with all his might, canceling out the demon's energy. Zek smiled, and completed a roundhouse kick which flung Geo back.

"You bitch!" Growled Geo as he wiped blood off his face. He powered up to eighty percent, and flung himself at the rival. Zek dodged without much effort, and returned the favor. This time, Geo was ready for the counter, and landed a gut punch.

"Nice knuckles you got kid!" Mocked Zek. "Maybe in a hundred years you'll be promoted to private." Zek landed several blows to the head, temporarily knocking Geo out.

He woke up a few minutes later to see Starfire and Raven holding their own. Raven had a few scratches on her, but Star looked like she was just warming up. His mind paralized him from taking action. Would it be better to wait it out until one messed up? Fighting was a rhythm sport. If he interfered then the bad guys could have the upper hand. Though if he left to get Robin and the guys, they lost their numerical advantage. When Starfire went down with a thud, he knew what the answer was.

He surged to meet Dek, and the two were locked in combat. They were evenly matched, and Geo figured Dek was just toying with him. There was no way he was going to be killed. No, these two were charged with the responsibility to bring him back to hell alive.

However, after a while Dek's power slowly increased to the point it was out of Geo's league. He was getting constantly pummeled, and with each blow it was getting harder to fight back. Finally, after one final gut punch, Geo decided he'd had enough.

He felt a surge of power flow throughout his entire body. This was a power he had not felt in quite a few years. Even though he was a bit rusty, Geo had never felt this much confidence before. After a few swings, it was clear he could keep up with both demons. Maybe even at the same time.

"You've got a lot of nerve kid. Though I should warn you that I'm a right hand," said Dek. He shoved his fist into Geo's stomach.

As the impact of the punch subsided, Geo felt all of his confidence sap out of his body. It was like he gave up the fight, and slammed towards the ground next to a barely conscious Starfire.

"Pathetic," said Dek. He spit on the ground near Geo, and began to drag him by his collar. With his remaining strength he tried to fight, but flopped around more like a fish than a Sayian. "Hey Zek, we've got our guy let's get on out of here."

Zek obeyed, and followed his partner. Before being knocked out, Geo could see Raven calling for help.


	3. Final Exam Part Three

The room was so dark when Geo woke up, he questioned whether he really had woken up. He could still sense people were there, but it was too dark to even see them. Then it clicked. He had been dragged down to a demon layer.

"I see you're awake," Dek said. His baritone echoed throughout the room.

Geo tried to talk, but all he did was pollute the air around him. Suddenly the room felt much bigger than it really was.

"We've removed your ability to talk. Didn't know about that one did you? Yeah, there's a reason we don't tell low ranking members everything," Dek explained.

Geo tried to move, but he felt constrained. He was standing up with nothing attached, but couldn't do anything. Must be another spell.

"But since you're here, we're going to have to kill you," he took a slight pause. "Or we'd have to convert you back."

Geo's eyes grew wide like a deer in headlights. He did not want to go back to being a demon. His life after joining the Titans had been fantastic. For the first time he actually felt like a human being. And it was all going to be taken away from him in the blink of an eye.

He felt a rage surge within his body. His power was increasing at ten-percent every second. Enough for Dek to respond to him maybe. Geo was hoping for it.

As soon as Dek turned around, Geo kicked him in the head. His body felt heavy, but he had enough energy to move around the room. Dek tried to strike back, but Geo shot a huge energy beam straight through his chest. Dek didn't dissolve, but he wouldn't be moving for quite a while.

Geo raced out of the room, and he felt everything return to normal. The next step would be to get his com back, and let everyone know where he was. Memories of this place came flooding back to him. He had been there twice as a younger kid. They kept captives things inside a safe.

He got to the safe without any hassle. The area was mostly deserted, and he could hide his power so he'd be invisible. The hard part would be to open the safe. He didn't know what the room looked like, but his old teacher had said the safe is the hardest thing in the multiverse to open. Now whether he was telling the truth, or bluffing so no one would be curious to go check, Geo didn't know. He was most likely bluffing, but he wouldn't be sure until he opened it.

Geo put his hand up against the door. Immediately he pulled it back. There could have been a secret trigger that alerted guards someone was trying to steal whatever was in there. With the help of the Force, he sense for any traps. To his shock there were none. Geo searched even more, this time peering through to the inside. Then he saw why there was no trap at the door.

The moment he stepped foot into the vault, every demon within a fifty mile radius would be notified of his presence. There was a pressure plate that once triggered, would force every pure blooded demon towards him. The mother of all traps. And his com was inside that room.

He could try dimension hopping. Though that runs the risk of alerting guards because of his higher power level. Anything's better than nothing.

Geo prepared his mind for the transition. The technique requires a large amount of focus. If for even a moment he slips up, then his body would be torn to shreds.

The transition through the door was easy enough. He figured he had around five minutes before his focus would break. Geo phased through the traps easily enough. The hardest part would be cracking the safe. There were triggers all over the box. And he couldn't just phase through the box. Only the Dark Lord's right hand could do that.

He had to unphase, and use the Force to find out the code in a split second, and phase back in. After succeeding in getting the code, Geo finally grasped what he came there after. The most tense three minutes of his life were now over, and he silently made his way out of the labyrinth.

Com in hand, he called the main channel.

"Geo! Where did they take you?" Said Robin. He was in a state of panic.

"It's okay guys, I found my com! And as to where I am: there is a demon portal just beyond the North side of Jump. I don't know anything about what they're doing, but once we meet up I'm sure we could find out. I'm also pretty sure its where Dek and Zek entered the city from too."

"Great! The portal's only ten minutes away. Can we enter in, or do you have to lead us down there?" Asked Robin.

"I'll have to lead you all down, but Raven should be able to sense my aura so you guys won't be too lost," explained Geo. "However, be prepared for a lot of guards."

"We'll do the best we can to bring our A game! Robin out."

With the click of Robin's link, Geo felt himself all alone again.

There was a hallway up ahead leading towards a main dining area. If Geo could just avoid that, it'd be smooth sailing the rest of the way. He remembered a small corredor sandwiched between the mess hall and kitchen. If only he could squeeze through.

Phaseshifting would be even more dangerous. He was exhausted, and would like to stay at a constant power level. With hundreds of demons in one place, any slight change would set all of them off.

He hid a safe enough distance away to where he wouldn't be seen. Studying the door's pattern was his top priority. After a few minutes, he figured it out, and slipped through without a trace. He would have just enough time to reach the Titans. Right as he neared the gates, he heard a loud roar.

No. No. No.

Anything but the gatekeeper. Geo replayed the events leading up towards their meeting, but couldn't find anything he did wrong. Still, his mind worked as fast as his legs. There must have been something that alerted the dog.

Geo turned on his com. "Hey guys, is anyone on this line," he ran as hard as he could towards the portal.

"Yeah, Geo what is it?" Asked Robin.

"I forgot one very important detail," said Geo. The monster roared as if to confirm his statement. "We're going to need to bring more than our A game for this one. Forget about the other demons, this thing is the real problem."

Just as the gatekeeper was about to eat Geo, he escaped back into reality, and immediately into Starfire's arms.

"Geo, what happened! Look at your clothes!" Gasped Starfire.

Geo looked down and saw his tee-shirt and shorts were indiscriminately tattered. He was lucky that he made it out alive.

"So what's the plan G?" Asked Beast Boy.

"The plan is we need someway to close down that portal. If their right outside the city, it must mean an attack is only like a week away. Robin, you got any idea on how we should stop it?" Asked Geo.

"This is your area of expertise, Geo. Take a deep breath, and come up with a plan for us," said Robin.

Geo took one huge breath, but still couldn't think of anything. "The monster dog that was chasing me is only known to a select group of people. I imagine Dek released him to try and get back at while after escaping," explained Geo.

"So what just use brute force over strategy then?" Asked Cyborg.

Geo nodded. They got in formation and waited for the monster. Everyone charged once they heard the roar.

Geo never had gotten a good look at the beast until it climbed out of the portal. The thing reminded him of Cerberus. Now that he thought about it, that thing was Cerberus. When did demons have connections with Hades?

"There's a good chance I didn't see his whole body," said Geo as he was backing up. The team had one singular thought: get enough space in between them before attacking.

They brushed up against the city limits, and charged head first into the beast. Their combined force was enough to push it back just enough for another attack. After the second one, they all had to split up. Two Titans were to take on one head.

Multiple blows weren't enough to take the thing out. It didn't help that Beast Boy's flying animals were very weak, and Robin's jet pack was very useless as a utility weapon. Yet somehow they finally managed to make it disintegrate after what felt like forever.

"Now there's the problem with closing the portal," explained Geo. "I'm going to have to be the one to do it, but I need someone else to come with me as for cover."

"I will go," said Starfire stepping up. "I can raise my power higher than anyone else. You other four can stay outside and wait for any demons."

Robin nodded. "Good luck you two,"


End file.
